


The Company Diver

by ThistlesAndRoses



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mermaid Bilbo Baggins, Merpeople, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, mermaid, pirate dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistlesAndRoses/pseuds/ThistlesAndRoses
Summary: "Bilbo Baggins was a very lonely merman.He lived in his little cove alone. It was a spacious cove surrounded by cliffs on almost all sides, with a nice flat rock raised just above the water in the middle of this cove.The space that led out into the sea was big enough for a medium sized ship to pass through, the water was neither too deep nor too shallow. This cove was beautiful and peaceful.But it was lonely."Until thirteen pirates were dropped into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins was a very lonely merman.

He lived in his little cove alone. It was a spacious cove surrounded by cliffs on almost all sides, with a nice flat rock raised just above the water in the middle of this cove. 

The space that led out into the sea was big enough for a medium sized ship to pass through, the water was neither too deep nor too shallow. This cove was beautiful and peaceful.

But it was lonely.

He inherited this cove and all that came with it the day his parents died. Well to be precise he inherited the cove when his mother had died. All he inherited from his father was the little shack at the top of one of the cliffs. 

There were stairs leading all the way down to the water from that shack.   
Oh how he remembered the stories of how his surface dweller father, Bungo, and mermaid mother, Belladonna, fell in love and had him.

That shack was built by his father to be closer to his family. 

It was of course much more than a simple shack. It held at least 2 larders, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a study. But his father's pride and joy of the house was the bathroom. It held the biggest bathtub you had ever seen, big enough to fit Bilbo’s mother and himself.

But Bilbo didn't need to stay in water all the time like his mother. Call it a blessing or curse but he was neither entirely surface dweller or entirely merman. He was a mixture of both, which means he can either take the shape of a man or the shape of a merman.

But Bilbo hated the surface dweller in him. 

If it wasn’t for that part of him he wouldn’t be alone.

These were the thoughts that crossed Bilbo’s mind as he stared up at the shack from his cove rock.   
A shack that was meant to be empty.  
A shack that currently had the light on.

In the dead of night someone had broken into his father's shack.

Narrowing his eyes Bilbo realized that someone had to stop the potential burglary. With a huff and a flick of his tail Bilbo made his way towards the shore and the stairway.


	2. The Intruder

With a great amount of strength Bilbo hauled himself on the end of the stairs and proceeded with his transformation.

First the gills on his neck receded, then it was the fins on his arms and the claws. After this came the painful part. 

One by one his scales fell, each making a click as they made contact with the floor. With each scale falling it felt akin to someone pulling a fingernail out one by one.

But the tricky bit was the feet and legs. Slowly his scaleless tail split in two. They began to take the shape of two athletic legs with a pair of dainty feet on the end of each.

The entire process of shedding his tail left Bilbo in a few short painful minutes. But as soon as he got his bearings about him he pushed up on his wobbly legs. 

Bilbo stood up as the long shirt he was wearing fell down to just below his knees.

Contrary to popular belief mermaids and mermen wore clothes. Only reason so many people believe otherwise is because they choose not to wear them when hunting or exploring. It makes swimming away quickly in an emergency easier to do. 

Bilbo wasn't at all that tall by our standards but at the same time he wasn't extremely short. He was a perfectly average height. 

As he went to smooth down the shirt his damp hair began to dry and curl around his head. To anyone else it looked as if a man had awoken in the middle of the night and had forgot about a dressing gown.

After a minute of getting his bearings Bilbo climbed the stairs as fast as he could.

It wasn't until he had knocked on the back door and was washed in golden candlelight that he realized that he should have brought a weapon.


End file.
